Chapter 749
Chapter 749 is titled "March Forward!! Army of Rascals". Cover Page Cover Page Request: Short Summary After Pica's arm was destroyed by Chinjao and Elizabello II, the Colosseum fighters proceed to decimate the Doflamingo soldiers. But Pica was not out of the fight and attacked again with his remaining arm, throwing the attackers in disarray. The fighters then noticed that Luffy is missing and one of them sees Luffy riding Ucy while climing the colossus arm toward the giant head. Pica noticed this and grew his arm back before going to strike his attacker, but Luffy was ready and breaks the giant's head off with a Grizzly Magnum. Pica was them revealed to be controlling the colossus from within, and prepares to cut Luffy down with a huge sword, but Zoro intercepts it and stays behind to duel Pica while Luffy races toward Doflamingo's palace. Law, who was still with Luffy was deep in thought and decided to reveal some secrets of his past. Thirteen years ago, his benefactor Corazón was killed by Doflamingo and was not only the previous leader of the Donquixote family but was Doflamingo's brother. Long Summary The citizens of Dressrosa are shocked to see Pica's arm crumble apart after Chinjao's and Elizabello II's attack, and Luffy, in a panic, rides Ucy away from the falling rubble. The soldiers on the streets attempt to stop the Colosseum fighters, but are thwarted by Ideo, who uses Destruction Cannon to blow the shocked soldiers away. Orlumbus and Cavendish join in, respectively using the moves Admiral's Hug and Swan Lake. The soldiers are powerless to stop them, but Pica gears up for another assault on the fighters. Chinjao prepares to hold the Donquixote executive off, but Zoro sees that Pica's severed arm has grown back, and, knowing that continuing fighting like this would be useless, shouts at everybody to run. The fighters run away from Pica's second attack, which destroys more of Dressrosa, and the fighters are at a loss on how to get through Pica to Doflamingo's castle. Suddenly, Cavendish notices that Luffy isn't with them, and the fighters are incredibly shocked to see the Straw Hat riding Ucy up Pica's arm. Luffy heads up excitedly, and Abdullah and Jeet, having also hitched a ride on Ucy, also cheer, which causes Luffy to realize they are there and to yell at them to get off. Pica then notices Luffy, and in silent rage grows his arm back, preparing to attack the pirate. Luffy attacks him first, however, hitting Pica in the face with Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum. The attack shatters Pica's face and shocks the fighters and citizens down below. Zoro, having ridden on Ucy with Luffy, points out that Pica's shattered arm and head were just pure stone, and that Pica's real body was located where his fake head was. Zoro remarks that PIca is finally showing some human characteristics, when the Donquixote Executive pulls out a giant sword, scaring Abdullah and Jeet. They beg Ucy to turn around or stop, but the bull cannot do either of those things as Pica swings at it. However, Luffy manages to get underneath Ucy and propel it upward, out of the sword's path. Ucy lands behind Pica, but the executive officer quickly turns around, preparing to strike again. However, Zoro manages to counter his blow with one sword, which causes a shocked Abdullah and Jeet to call him and Luffy "comrades of god". Pica tells Zoro to get out of the way so he can deal with Luffy, but Zoro says that Luffy has no business with a chunk of stone like him, making Pica even more enraged. The fighters below notice that Pica's stone body has frozen, and take advantage of this to head for Doflamingo's castle, intent on his head. Luffy, Abdullah, and Jeet continue riding away from Pica, the latter two refusing to get off despite Luffy's demands. Suddenly, Law snaps out of his thought, admitting to Luffy that his plan had been a detour to crush Doflamingo, but that he, too, wanted to repay the Shichibukai after losing to him before. He then tells Luffy how Doflamingo took away the most important person to him 13 years ago. This person was Corazon, his benefactor and the former top executive of the Donquixote family, as well as Doflamingo's true brother. Quick References Chapter Notes *Admiral Orlumbus uses a technique called Admiral's Hug, and Cavendish uses a technique called Swan Lake. *Zoro has learned the inner workings of Pica's Devil Fruit ability to an extent due to their earlier, unseen confrontation at the Royal Palace. *Zoro has a rematch with Pica who wields a huge sword. *Law admits that there were inefficiencies in his initial plan, and would now also like to take Doflamingo's head. *Corazón is revealed to be Doflamingo's younger brother and Law's benefactor. *Doflamingo murdered his brother, who was at the time the top executive of the Donquixote Family. Characters Arc Navigation